


As The Snow Falls

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko
Summary: A few years ago my brother complained a vocab story assignment was too hard so I proved him wrong and made it gay.





	As The Snow Falls

A light snow had begun to fall over the Kingdom of Aria just as the young prince had snuck out of his room. Easily getting past the guards and having his personal maid cover for him. She equipped him with a fur-lined cloak and some bread she snuck from the kitchen. He thanks her and goes on his way, cutting through the garden into the forest. He'd been doing this for years, although the first time had been an accident, he would've died had he not been rescued. He owed his savior his life, but ended up giving them his love. 

It was not uncommon to experience this, the butterflies in the prince's stomach. If he got caught by the guards it'd be the end of everything. He and his love would never see each other again. Never to speak, touch, nor lay close by one another anymore. He'd be locked in the castle until his coronation. Doomed to wed a stranger from foreign kingdom. He sighs and continues his trek through the snow, but something made him stop. 

The prince hears a strange noise from a nearby bush, though he wasn't scared for long. It was only a snow fox, sent to find and guide him to his love. He gives the fox a bit of bread and they go deeper into the forest. It seemed like he'd been walking for hours, while the fox was more accustomed to the snow, the prince had to pull his boots from the deep snow every so often and brush off his cloak. Soon the two came upon a clearing, and it seemed quiet, even for a forest at night. Suddenly, the world around him rippled and a ringing pierced his ears. 

The noise was undetectable to the fox who stood there calmly as the dense trees in front of them stretched and opened into a path. Even after all these years, he'd never get used to that. The fox yipped and tugged at his pant leg, urging him to go forward. The prince nods and pets the poof of white fur before complying. "Just a little bit further..." he mutters to himself. Rustling came from the forest around him as more foxes joined him. Berry juices and dyes painted them, different designs for different statuses. 

He understood the situation perfectly, the forest could be dangerous this time of year. His lover was thoughtful and sent more guards to keep him safe. The ones in front helped flatten the path for him and the surrounding ones would check the trees. They walked in silence until they reached two tress that twisted into an archway lit up by torches. He smiles at the familiar scene. 

Everything seemed to change as he walked through the unofficial gates. It looked magical, like something pulled out of a fairy tail book his maid read to him as a child. It never got old, it never ceased to amaze him. Enjoying it just the same, if not more, each time he passed through. He soon came to another gate, this time guarded by two wolves. He bows to them and they pull open the gate. He smiles about to walk forward until he was stopped by the alpha fox. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry about that." One by one he feeds each fox a piece of bread until they were all satisfied. He bows in thanks and they each scatter off into the trees. He runs through the gate, heart beating fast from the anticipation. Through another path of trees and torches, jumping over stray roots and ducking branches, he seemed to speed up with every obstacle. How could he not? It's been a week since they last saw each other.

Then all of a sudden it happened, no one expected this. The ruler of the forest ran through the small hidden village. Past it's citizens and bounding through the stone streets to meet the prince. They both stopped in the middle of the village square, nearly crashing into each other. The young royal removes his hood and smiles, eyes gleaming in adoration. Before him stood a large white deer. It began to shift forms and a warm light overtook the village for a moment. Hooves turned into hands and feet, their back straightened. Long silver hair cascaded down their back, eyes as blue as the midday sky, and pale skin. Tall and regal. Unbelievably beautiful. 

Finally, the process was coming to an end. The prince pulls his lover into a tight hug, which the shape shifter gladly returns. "It's been so long."  
"It's only been a week my love, but I have missed you dearly."  
The shifter smiles and leads the prince into a cozy looking home bigger than the others. They shed their cloaks and sat by the fireplace, two cups of hot tea waiting for them on a table. A relaxing scene away from all the stress on lessons and foreign affairs. The pressure and training to be a good king. To pick a bride and get ready for his coronation. 

Regardless, everything now seemed unimportant. It was just the two of them huddled together by the fire. The shape shifter turns to the prince and gently caresses his cheek, claiming his lips. They stayed like this for a while until the shifter pulls away with a smile.  
"I love you, my sweet prince."  
The prince returns the smile, and looked at his lover.  
"I love you too, my forest king."


End file.
